osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Misthalin Mystery
Misthalin Mystery is a standalone quest, being the 130th quest in Old School RuneScape. It is the second quest to be made specifically for Old School RuneScape. After escaping from a house party in a spooky manor on a faraway island, Abigale seeks help for her injured boyfriend Hewey after being attacked by an unknown figure. Details Walkthrough Speak to Abigale, who will ask for the player's help after being attacked by an unknown figure on a nearby island. Board the rowboat south of them. Head through the gate, directly west is a fountain. Pick up a bucket next to the fountain. Head north of the fountain to trigger a cutscene, where Sid is murdered by the Killer. Use the bucket on the barrel of rainwater, and search it to obtain a manor key. Riddle 1 Enter the manor, pick up the knife on the table, and attempt to open the door with the pink knob up north. This will trigger another cutscene, where Tayten is murdered by the killer hiding in the wardrobe. Before returning in the wardrobe, he slides a note under the door. Pick it up and read it. The riddle refers to a painting found in the adjacent room to the southwest. The painting is one with mountains, a blue river, and the sun on the horizon (on the east side of the room). Use the knife on it, and search it to find a ruby key. The doorknobs on the doors throughout the mansion will indicate the appropriate key that opens them. Open the eastern door, and take a tinderbox from the shelves. Light all four unlit candles in the room, and you will get a message the room is warm enough to dry the fuse attached to the barrel of explosives. Then, use the tinderbox on the barrel next to the damaged wall. Exit the room to trigger the explosion. Riddle 2 Climb over the wall, and head north of the manor to trigger another cutscene, where Lacey is tied up. The Killer will ask her the name of the vampyre who lives in South Misthalin, but players will be given a choice; none of options matter, so pick any (the correct answer is actually Count Check, but if you say it, the Killer will kill Lacey for you interfering). She will die and the Killer will leave players another note. Pick it up and read it. It's like music to my ears! The glorious sounds, spelling out your fate! The riddle refers to the piano found in the north-eastern corner of the manor (music). You must enter the room through the the damaged north eastern wall. The Killer wants you dead - play the notes D-E-A-D on the piano, and search it to find an emerald key. Riddle 3 Return inside the manor by climbing the damaged east wall, and open the door with the emerald doorknob where the first note was found. Attempt to open the kitchen doors where Mandy is found, and another cutscene will occur where she is killed by the Killer. Once again, he will leave players a third note. Pick it up and read it. H'ear at first these word's. E'ach murder you witness helplessly from start to en'd. A's you fail to solve the final letters of this qui'z. R'azor sharp like a gemstone is the blade of my knif'e. T'he last sound you hear will be your scream's ech'o. H'eed that I will have the final word in this thrille'r. The riddle refers to the unlit fireplace in the eastern room, go out to the south east room (the damaged wall room) and enter the north door (HEARTH). Use the knife on the unlit fireplace to reveal a panel of switches inside the hidden compartment. The correct solution corresponds to the final letter of each sentence. Therefore, to open the compartment, click the following in order (sdzeor): Sapphire - Diamond - Zenyte - Emerald - Onyx - Ruby. Search the fireplace once more to find a sapphire key. Showdown Open the westernmost door, and a cutscene will occur where the player confronts the Killer. He will hide in wardrobes and throw knives. The player must push the mirror and have it face the wardrobe he is found in. The player can know which wardrobe he's in by looking for a brief black shadow surrounding the wardrobe. After defeating the Killer, players will discover that the killer was Abigale all along! She complains about how adventurers always take all the glory from her when she tries to help others every year. However, another killer appears, and reveals himself as Abigale's boyfriend, Hewey. .]] After basking in her glory, Hewey argues with her over her selfishness, and in her anger, kills him. Pick up the killer's knife and attack Abigale. As you attempt to leave the manor, Abigale attempts to kill you, but is stopped by Mandy, who survived due to her having Dextrocardia, where her heart is located on the right side.(must have 3 free inventory slots) Speak to her outside the mansion. Quest complete! Rewards Crafting experience }} Changes |} Trivia *This quest was originally released as the 2016 Hallowe'en event, but was later released as a permanent quest after passing a poll. *The poll to include Misthalin Mystery as a permanent quest passed by the narrowest margin in the history of Old School RuneScape, reaching the 75% threshold by only 10 votes. *Players initially did not receive 600 Crafting experience upon completing the quest. Players who completed the quest before the reward was added were told to speak with Mandy outside the Mansion to receive the additional reward. *The mansion in this quest is based on Draynor Manor. *No music plays at all during the quest. If you were to travel to the island and then log out and back in, you would find that your music player is playing nothing at all. *This quest is based on the movie Scream, particularly when the Killer asks "What is your favorite scary quest?". 'Quest' is used instead of 'Movie'. *There is a Bandos godsword within the room where Mandy is, although there is currently no way the player is able to reach the weapon. Strangely, the Godsword has the 'Take' option on it despite the inaccessibility. *The examine text for both killers is a pun on their respective names. For Hewey, "He's on the wrong side of the law" is presumably a reference to the nickname for a military helicopter, the Huey. Likewise, "She has stirred up quite the storm" for Abigale refers to the 'gale' within her name. *According to Mod Ash, the island is "still part of the Kingdom of Misthalin, but the bit they don't talk about, where even the guards daren't go." (https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/1014629951734190080)